This disclosure relates to a nacelle for a gas turbine engine. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a latching system configured to ensure that the latch is able to disengage and release a portion of a nacelle.
One type of gas turbine engine includes a core engine that drives a fan arranged in a bypass flowpath. The bypass flowpath is provided between core and fan nacelles, the core nacelle surrounds the core engine. One example gas turbine engine includes a flow structure that provides inner and outer flow structures that define the bypass flowpath. The flow structure provides portions of the fan and core nacelles along one axial portion of the engine.
The core nacelle encloses a core compartment that houses pressurized conduits, such as compressed air ducts. While the bypass flow pressure in the bypass flowpath aids in maintaining the inner flow structure in a closed and sealed position around the core flowpath, if a high pressure conduit bursts, the pressure within the core compartment may increase and separate a leading edge of the inner flow structure from its mating structure. In this condition, bypass flow may leak past the inner flow structure into the core compartment, which may destroy and dislodge portions of the core and fan nacelles.
To this end, latching assemblies have been proposed, which maintain the leading edge of the inner flow structure in a fully closed position. The latching assembly may be rather complex and may be susceptible to becoming stuck, which requires surrounding structure to be disassembled and removed to gain access to the stuck latch.